Ese camino, eres tú
by Honey Stewart
Summary: Bella viaja a la fuerza para las vacaciones al campo de sus abuelos. Ella, mimada y caprichosa, no deja de quejarse por cada cosa y recordar lo mucho que extraña California. Edward, su primo no biológico, se promete hacerla cambiar de opinión, sin pensar en las consecuencias.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos. La trama es mía.

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

Los ojos de él estaban llenos de fuego, dolor, vergüenza… decepción. Yo lo había arruinado todo, nos había arruinado. Habían sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, y sin pensarlo, sin siquiera tomarlo como opción, me había enamorado.

Pero ahora todo estaba acabando, los días se iban y tendría que volver a California con Charlie. No quería irme, a diferencia de cómo había llegado. Aquel que me miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, había sido mi cable a tierra, y ¡maldita sea! Que me caiga una piedra en la cabeza si no estoy siendo sincera, pero no había persona más leal y valiosa como él. Y yo, la estúpida Isabella Swan lo estaba arruinando.

—¡Eres una caprichosa! ¡Desde que llegue a este lugar lo supe! ¿Pero sabes qué? Me prometí a mí mismo cambiarte, que vieras como era la vida sin importar de donde otros vengan. No pensé que fueras así, me gustaría odiarte, te juro que me encantaría…. Pero no puedo, arrancaste algo de mí y te lo guardaste contigo… y yo no soy nadie para arrebatártelo.

Mis ojos picaban, sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho el saber que yo provocaba su dolor, yo provocaba que él ahora mismo estuviera llorando. Diablos, ¿por qué simplemente no desaparecía?

—Perdóname —Susurré, llena de vergüenza.

—No… me mentiste. Yo te fui sincero, cada vez que te hablaba lo hacía con el corazón —Él me miró frunciendo el ceño. Antes de girarse e irse para siempre, dijo:— Perdóname tú por haberme enamorado de ti.

Se me escapó un sollozo, pero él ya se estaba yendo, se estaba alejando para siempre. No nos volveríamos a ver. ¿Por qué era tan estúpida?

—¡Edward! ¡Te amo, perdóname!

* * *

**¡Nueva trama!**

**Estaba viendo una película denante que trataba de un amor en el campo. Y me surgió esto, estoy comenzando el primer capítulo así que quizás entre esta noche o mañana lo subo.**

**¿Me dicen que les parece el prologo?**

**Besos gigantes.**

**Honey Stewart.**


	2. El establo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos. La trama es mía.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - El establo**

* * *

**BPOV**

Odiaba el campo. No creía que hubiera lugar más detestable y penoso que el campo. Árboles por todos lados, los gallos cantando, los patos salpicando agua. No podía creer que Charlie y yo despreciáramos nuestras lindas vacaciones en un pésimo establo. Estaba lleno de caballos que dejaban sus suciedades donde les venían en gana. Además, siempre había bichos que terminaban dejándome con enormes ronchas rojas en los brazos y piernas.

No entendía por qué mamá y toda la familia se agrupaban para pasar las fiestas, si podíamos pasarla en la ciudad. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo cumplí un año de edad. Mi madre se volvió a casar y ahora la relación con mi padre era como si fuesen los mejores amigos de toda la vida sin recordar que alguna vez estuvieron casados y tuvieron una hija. Eso me daba mucho asco y tampoco lograba entender que Phil no pensara mal en eso.

En el establo, campo o granja, como lo quieran llamar, vivían mis abuelos paternos. Y mi madre estaba como agradecida con ellos por haberme cuidado hasta cuando yo cumplí los cuatro y tuve que ir a la escuela. Por eso la insistencia en pasar festividades importantes con ellos. Aparte, venían mis tíos de Londres, Carlisle y Esme. Yo solo la recordaba a ella y de su pequeña hija que siempre terminaba rompiendo los floreros de la abuela Marie. Era su única hija biológica, porque tenía dos más pero esos eran adoptados.

—¿Por qué tenemos que venir? ¡Tenía todo listo para ir a la playa con Ángela, papá! —Charlie sacudió la cabeza y me tendió una cajita de mentas.

—Para que te relajes… y sientas el ambiente de campo.

Gruñí. La abuela Marie siempre que alguien se enojaba le tendía un frasquito con mentas. Deberían ser dulces, y así _endulzar la vida._ Quería salirme del auto y caminar sola hasta California.

Sabía que eso no era posible. Podía sentir el dolor de mis pies al enterrarme una astilla o algo así. Hacía mucho deporte en la ciudad, pero de ahí a caminar kilómetros y kilómetros sin una llave para entrar a mi casa, no era una oferta tentadora. Decidí cruzarme de brazos y mirar hacia la ventana de mi derecha. Tendría que enfrentar todo, soportar a la gente.

¿Qué tan malo podía ser?

Cuando vi el gran letrero de "Residencia Swan" comencé a sentirme aburrida de inmediato, sabía que al llegar todos me estrecharían en brazos y dirían algo con respecto a mi porte o el cambio de mi rostro. Eso siempre lo decía mi abuelo.

Charlie se estacionó donde siempre lo hacía cada vez que veníamos. Hizo sonar la bocina de la camioneta y luego sacó la llave para bajar.

Cuando abrí la puerta, toqué el frío y mojado césped. Escuché a los pájaros cantar y una vocecilla aparentemente de un caballo cerca.

Intenté no prestarle atención y saqué mi bolso que había demorado tanto en hacer. Allí estaba la mitad de mi vida y la otra se encontraba en Los ángeles. Arrastré conmigo mis cosas y esperé a que mi papá sacara todo lo necesario para pasar la noche. Él cerró la camioneta con seguro y nos encaminamos a la entrada.

Había dos autos. Un mercedes blanco y un volvo plateado. Pasé por al lado del mercedes y Charlie por el volvo. Entonces, ocurrieron dos cosas:

La abuela Marie y mi mamá saliendo por la puerta chillando por mi nombre y a una chica de largo cabello azabache montándose arriba de un árbol. No sé cómo no la vi cuando recién habíamos llegado. Pero bueno.

Suspiré— Aquí vamos.

La abuela Marie llegó antes que mi mamá a saludarme.

—¡Bella! ¡Qué grande y linda estás! —Me estrechó con sus nobles brazos y comenzó a mecerme rápidamente— Querida, estás muy delgada. Cuando saludes a todos te sientas a la mesa.

Rodé los ojos.

—También te extrañé, abuela.

Ella sonrió y me estiró la nariz.

¡Odiaba tanto que hiciera eso!

Vi a Reneé y Charlie saludarse, y solo voltee mi rostro para no verlos. No sé, era extraño para mi verlos juntos, a pesar de no recordar haber convivido con ellos de esa manera. Solo mi primer año lo viví con ambos, pero luego, unas temporadas con mi madre y otras con mi padre. Hasta que decidí quedarme permanentemente en California.

Mamá me saludó efusivamente sin olvidarse de decir lo ingrata que era por no haberla llamado antes de viajar.

La abuela Marie y Charlie entraron a la casa mientras que Reneé y yo le seguíamos los pasos. La casa estaba igual como siempre.

Los muebles en el mismo lugar y los cuadros de pintura que siempre el abuelo Swan le traía a mi abuela de regalo. Todo era acogedor, pero no era mi lugar.

Estaba el tío Eleazar y su esposa Carmen. Recuerdo que ella era mi maestra de preescolar antes, y solo duré un semestre porque luego me fui a vivir con mi mamá un tiempo. Ellos me saludaron como si fuéramos familiares muy íntimos, y me sentí un poco incómoda por su cercanía. Esme apareció desde la cocina sonriendo y buscándome con la mirada.

—¿Tú eres Bella? ¡Te recuerdo con solo tres años! —Ella se acercó y me abrazó. Su cabello olía bien, era como una especie de coco y chocolate. Su tono de cabello era rojizo y algunas capas oscuras. Esme me soltó y me sonrió una última vez antes de ir por Charlie.

Ella estaba sola, no se veía su esposo que no recordaba su cara y tampoco la pequeña Alice, creo así se llamaba, que siempre estaba con ella.

Todos comenzaron a conversar animadamente. Como si fuera algo realmente importante y dejándome aturdida pensando en que estaban trasmitiendo. En eso llegó Phil y Kate, hija de Carmen y Eleazar.

—Abuela, disculpa… voy a subir para acomodar mis cosas.

Ella pidió a Esme que esperaran su conversación.

—Cariño, tu cuarto es el último del pasillo.

Genial. Ahora me cambiaron de habitación.

Subí escalón por escalón arrastrando mis pies. Quería volver a casa, todavía no comenzábamos nada y quería volver a donde yo vivía. Quería estar con Jess, hablar con Ángela. Hasta Tanya era mucho más interesante que pasar un mes en el campo. Joder.

Llegué hasta la última habitación y abrí la puerta. Había una cama, un velador y una pequeña televisión. Las cortinas las había tejido la abuela y había un cajón a los pies de la cama con una muda de ropa.

Era un pijama de anciana.

¿Qué pretendía la abuela? Yo no iba a colocarme eso, tenía mi propio genial pijama. Era violeta y estaba la cara de varios animalitos impresos en medio. Podría darme vergüenza, pero por lo menos traía una camiseta con el color muy parecido como para dormir.

Desabroché mi bolso y saque todo lo que había dentro. Llevaba conmigo la laptop, mi iphone y un par de libros. Entre ellos, _cumbres borrascosas, on the road y romeo y Julieta. _Charlie no sabía que leía on the road, porque probablemente me obligaría a quemarlo en la chimenea por ser no apto para chicos como mi edad. ¡Tenía 17 años no es como si no supiese nada! Además, no era la gran cosa.

Guardé todo dentro del viejo cajón y me senté en la cama de piernas cruzadas. Encendí la laptop y mientras esperaba a que iniciara completamente me metí al iphone.

¡La tecnología era como mi comida! Sobre todo en estas vacaciones. Por lo menos tenía conexión a internet. Busqué un poco de música y esperé.

La laptop se encendió por completo y rápidamente clickee a la página de google chrome. Era la más rápida.

Me metí a Facebook y cuando cargó le envié un mensaje a Ángela, mi mejor amiga.

_**¡Ang! Acabo de llegar y ya te extraño. No sabes lo que es estar aquí. Todo sucio y lleno de lodo. ¡Quiero volveeeer! Salir e ir a la playa. Disfruten por mí, perras. Recuerda enviarme mensajes y llamarme para mantenernos en contacto.**_

_**Creo que tendré que ordenar. Mi abuela me pasó un pijama de anciana ¿puedes creerlo? No puedo creer que pasaré navidad y año nuevo aquí, realmente esto es injusto.**_

_**Besos.**_

Teclee en el botón "enviar" y demoró un poco en mandarse. ¡Maldito campo! Esto quedaba en la punta del mundo.

Frustrada, alejé la laptop y me dispuse a guardar bien mi ropa. No estaba conforme por como la había dejado. Cuando todo estaba bien, no sabía que más hacer. No quería salir del cuarto y tener que estar junto a toda esa gente, menos que la abuela dijera que estaba muy flacuchenta y decida llenarme de comida. Así que en vez de caminar por los alrededores y mancharme las zapatillas con lodo, preferí ir hasta la ventana y mirar… la nada.

Verde por todos lados. Animales caminando de allá para acá. Nada había en especial. Salvo la misma muchacha que estaba montándose en un árbol. Ella tenía un largo cabello y la piel blanca. ¿Quién era? ¿Se suponía que era algún familiar mío? No lo sabía, quizá era una de las trabajadoras o hijas de las trabajadoras que se encargaban de cultivar la tierra un poco más allá.

Seguí mirando a mí alrededor, el sol estaba pegando fuerte a esa hora de las cinco y yo ni siquiera me había percatado. Busqué mi bloqueador y comencé a llenarme por todo el cuerpo. Luego volví a la ventana, y la muchacha no estaba, se había ido. Aunque la busque con la mirada, no la encontré.

—¿Bella? Cariño, ven a saludar a tu tío Carlisle —Dijo Reneé.

Rodé los ojos, saludar a más gente.

Me miré en el enorme espejo que había en la puerta y salí tras bambalinas.

Cuando casi llegaba a las escaleras, ya estaba escuchando las conversaciones y secretos de todos. Escuchaba más la voz de la tía Carmen y mi mamá que de cualquier otra persona. Bajé despacio las escaleras, no queriendo llegar nunca.

Llegué casi tropezando, y la sala se formó un incómodo silencio cuando yo aparecí.

Todos me miraban fijamente, como si no me hubieran visto antes. Intenté no sonrojarme y esquivar todas las caras.

—Bella, saluda a Carlisle —. Dijo la abuela.

¿Cómo lo iba a saludar si no sabía quién era?

Puse mi mejor cara, pero hasta yo notaba que no encajaba en nada. Rodé los ojos y vi a un hombre de cabellera rubia que me miraba con curiosidad.

—Sí, tú eres Bella. Te puedo recordar —Saludó mientras él y tres personas más se acercaban a mí. Me dio un beso en la mejilla—. Este es mi hijo Emmett y su novia Rosalie.

El tipo era ancho, grande y muy guapo. Era más alto que Carlisle y tenía esos lindos ojos color verde. Su novia, era una rubia que parecía muñeca. Piel blanca y muy hermosa.

—Hola, prima —Saludó Emmett con mucha confianza. Su novia me saludó con un beso en la mejilla también.

Estaba tensa, algo incómoda. Sonreía solo por cortesía.

—Y este es mi hijo Edward

Rogué para que la presentación terminara pronto. Un joven alto se acercó con una sonrisa a saludarme. Tenía esos llamativos ojos verdes y esa piel pálida que daban escalofríos. Su cabello era algo alborotado, color caramelo y cobrizo. Se acercó y depositó un beso suave en mi mejilla, y yo le correspondí, para no armar lío.

Me alejé de él y de todas las miradas, cruzándome de brazos y sentándome en el último lugar.

—¡Hola, Bella!

Otra voz. Quería gritar de rabia para que todo terminara. Vi a la muchacha de largo cabello que estaba afuera, y ella era tan linda como pude habérmelo imaginado. Supe entonces que se trataba de Alice, porque ella tenía un aire muy parecido a Esme.

—¿Alice?

Ella asintió, entusiasmada.

Nos saludamos y Alice intentó meterme en una conversación, pero no resultó. Intentó juntarnos con sus hermanos, pero le dije que estaba bien sentada en mi lugar. Noté como uno de sus hermanos, el cobrizo, me dio una mirada fulminante cuando le negué la oferta a su pequeña hermana.

Yo no los conocía a ellos. O creo que sí. Pero tenía entendido que Esme y Carlisle habían adoptado tres meses luego del nacimiento de Alice, pero aquellos chicos no eran bebés. Uno era de dos años y el otro de uno. Entonces nunca los conocí, porque Esme solo venía con Alice un par de semanas a quedarse con mi abuela.

Cuando la abuela Marie llamó para que pasáramos a la mesa, quería que la tierra me tragara.

Nos sentamos todos muy cerca del otro, y a mí me tocó sentarme al lado de la rubia, novia de Emmett.

Al otro lado estaba mi tía Carmen y enfrente de mí se encontraba sentado el cobrizo. Ambos hicimos contacto con nuestros ojos, y por algún motivo… él me miraba con mucha curiosidad.

Alejé mis ojos del chico cobrizo y presté atención al plato blanco y vacío. Por lo menos eso no era más interesante que toda la manga de conversaciones sin sentido.

Lilly llegó con la comida poco después. Pavo y puré de patatas. Como siempre. Ese era mi plato favorito cuando solo era una niña. Y creo que el de Alice también lo era.

Gruñí cuando no comenzaban a comer nunca, y yo tenía hambre. Mis ojos fueron directo nuevamente a los del cobrizo porque sentía que me estaba mirando.

¿Por qué me miraba tanto de todos modos? Quería decirle unas cuantas cosas, no estaba de buen humor como para que él me viese extraño. Sí, era extraña, lo admitía, pero no era como para que alguien no dejara de mirarme y hablar de mí en silencio. Fruncí el ceño y lo dejé de mirar.

La Abuela y el abuelo Swan hicieron un brindis por estar toda la familia reunida, y todos gritaron un eufórico "Salud" antes de llevarse la copa a los labios.

Mientras comíamos, no paraban de hablar. Y yo pensaba "¿cómo pueden?" qué asco hablar y comer al mismo tiempo, eso no era de buena educación ¿verdad?

—Hey, Bella. ¿Estudias?

Me estaban hablando. Y en un momento yo no había prestado atención. Alcé la cabeza y la rubia junto a Emmett me estaban mirando, sin dejar de nombrar al cobrizo de Edward y Alice.

Aclaré mi garganta.

—Sí, este es mi último año.

—Genial —Emmett dijo.

—¿Tú, en la universidad, verdad?

Ya que preguntaba, yo no podía ser tan grosera.

Él masticó un pedazo de pavo y luego de tragar, contestó.

—Mecánica.

—Ambos estudian mecánica, allí se enamoraron —Dijo Alice, señalando a Rose y Emmett.

Rose se sonrojó.

Seguimos comiendo en la mesa, y estúpidamente me sentí cohibida.

Sabía quién estaba mirándome. ¡Como tan sicópata!

Alcé la cabeza con la cara hirviendo de rabia. Le alcé una ceja y rápidamente el cobrizo bajo los ojos a su plato para comer.

Sonreí victoriosa.

Me estaba aburriendo la comida y todos. Bueno, algunos… el pavo no podía cortarlo, el puré de patatas estaba salado. Refunfuñé en mi lugar.

—El puré de patatas en California es mejor. —Los tenedores y chuchillos dejaron de sonar. Y todos me miraron, como si hubiese cometido un delito.

—Pero no hay como hecho en casa, me imagino que lo compras preparado —Comentó la abuela, y sabía que había herido sus sentimientos.

—Bueno, sí. En la escuela.

Los servicios volvieron a sonar.

—Bella es más de la ensalada, siempre lo ha sido —Añadió mamá.

¿Qué? ¿Yo ensalada?

Volví a rodar los ojos.

—¿Eres de las que cuida su figura? —Escuché que Alice preguntaba.

Tragué el pavo de mi boca y contesté:

—No, no cuido mi figura. Eso es muy aburrido. Pero mis amigas lo hacen.

Rosalie me miró sorprendida.

—¿Eres de contextura delgada? —Asentí— ¡Te odio! —Chilló, pero sabía que lo decía de broma. Jessica decía lo mismo.

Comí un poco más y dejé la mitad de la comida. Encontré extraño que la abuela no me haya prácticamente obligado a comer una cucharada más, por lo que intuí seguía dolida por haber hecho ese comentario. Sirvieron el postre, flan de chocolate y algunas fresas.

Alice era la más feliz.

—¡Amo este flan! Mamá lo hace, pero este… esta delicioso.

El chico cobrizo se rio.

—Allá dices lo mismo.

Alice le golpeo el hombro.

—Cállate.

Luego de un par de risas, recordatorios y nostálgicas noches pasadas en el campo, todos nos levantamos de la mesa. Yo estaba agradecida por eso, y antes de que el grupo de Emmett y todos ellos me arrastraran hasta ellos, subí a mi habitación.

Revisé que Ángela me había respondido, diciendo que mañana irían con Tanya y Jessica a la playa. ¡Las envidié tanto! Yo también quería broncearme en la playa y usar mi traje de baño nuevo.

La noche ya había caído. El viento estaba más helado y tenía toda la ventana abierta. Se notaba que era silencioso y tranquilo por aquí. Y algo decidida, busqué un chaleco y bajé hasta el primer piso.

No había nadie cerca, todos estaban en la sala hablando o leyendo. Por lo que se me hacía fácil salir. El aire me golpeo más en la nariz y mejillas, pero no me importó. Caminé hasta el establo donde estaban guardados todos los caballos, y me extrañé encontrar uno abierto.

¿Se había escapado un caballo? Algo curiosa me acerqué al establo para verificar si no había nadie. Pero estaba vacío.

Pensé en buscar a alguien para que buscara al caballo, pero eso alarmaría a los abuelos. Así que decidí buscarlo yo.

Podía ser muy antipática con respecto al campo, pero tampoco iba a dejar a un caballo fuera de su establo. Me abrigué el cuerpo con el chaleco, cruzándome de brazos y presionando la respiración del frío.

Llegué hasta unos matorrales, y sentí miedo de encontrarme a algún reptil cerca. Era ser paranoica pero una vez había pillado a una víbora agonizando. Yo debía haber tenido unos cuatro años más o menos.

Entonces, mis recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuché esa desagradable vocecilla de caballo. Me acerqué un poco más y tropecé con miles de macetas con flores. Gemí, regañé y me levanté. Seguí el sonido del caballo.

Y llegué hasta un nuevo lugar, era parecido a un establo, pero no lo era. Eso creo.

Alguien estaba acariciando al caballo. El animal era hermoso, blanco como la nieve y una cola perfectamente peinada, ella seguía haciendo esa vocecilla, y yo me acerqué aún más para ver quien la estaba acariciando.

—¿Hola? —Opté por decir.

La persona allí levantó la cabeza y se giró para mirarme. Yo no lo reconocí enseguida porque estaba oscuro, pero noté que su camisa era gris.

—No deberías estar aquí… hace mucho frío.

Su voz era muy ronca, y pareciera haberla escuchado antes.

Hasta que mi mente hizo clic cuando pestañee para verlo mejor.

Era el cobrizo de Edward.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y con el caballo? —Hice caso omiso a lo que él decía.

—Yegua.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, no. Yegua al animal —Se explicó nervioso. Volvió a acariciar a la yegua— Tu madre me pidió que lo hiciera.

¿Reneé?

No dije nada, seguía de pie ahí, con frío, sintiendo mi nariz roja y mis labios morados. Luego de un par de segundos en los que ambos nos miramos, yo aclaré mi garganta.

—Bien, tú también deberías entrar, hace un frío terrible —Y me giré para irme.

Torpemente me volví a tropezar, y escuché una risilla por parte del cobrizo, me voltee para fulminarle con la mirada. Entonces, en vez de decirle que no se riera, solo caminé hasta la casa y entré rápidamente, sintiendo que mi corazón estaba más alterado que cuando salí.

* * *

**¿Les gustó el primer capítulo? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, besos.**

**Honey Stewart.**


End file.
